New Tide
by The Chaos Vulpix
Summary: Emilia thought her life was perfect & stable. Until an unfortunate event results in having to play caregiver to two cousins. Though they've never really met, can they make a connection with Emilia. And will they find their place in Central City? (Hints at future pairings may appear)
1. Hangovers, Disasters & Surprises

**Hey there everyone This is my first Dance Central fanfiction! **

**Just so you know, there will be OCs. Some will be paired with existing characters. I'll start with two, then eventually add some more in the later chapters. And boy, do I have a. lot. Oh, and sorry in advance for spelling errors.**

**Remember, Dance Central &amp; it's characters belong to Harmonix Music Systems; All songs belong to the Artists &amp; their respective music labels. I only own the OCs, okay?**

**Chapter 1 – Hangovers, Disasters &amp; Surprises**

It was a sunny summer morning in Central City. The sun was starting to peek above the cerulean sea that bordered the city. The tips of skyscrapers pierced the sky, with the streets below already had early morning traffic occurring. Subway trains roared through the underground tunnels, while waves lapped at the sandy coastline. People lived almost everywhere in Central City. From high-rise apartments to high class mansions to everyday suburbs.

In one particular suburb, known to everyone as Driftwood Bay, there was house. It was two-storey, and had a deck that opened onto the beach. In a room on top, was a bedroom. Peeking out of the bed was a mop of long, curly brunette hair. As on cue, an alarm clock started beeping, and not long after, a tanned arm emerged from the bed duvet, ceasing the clock with the press of a button. A small groan came from under the sheets, before the arm pulled it away, revealing a teenage girl who looked like she partied too hard last night.

Her name was Emilia.

Her eyelids opened to reveal light green eyes. She managed to drag herself to off the bed and looked in her mirror. She swapped her red tank top for a white one, and pulled on some purposely ripped jeans. Walking into the bathroom, she went and washed her face, then just stared at her reflection.

_That's the last time I challenge Dare to beer pong_, she thought, noticing that she still looked deprived of sleep. After throwing more water at her face, she tied up her hair into a messy bun, and slowly walked downstairs.

She was instantly greeted by the smell of food and a blonde in the kitchen. He turned around and noticed his slightly lightheaded friend. "I see you're up now" he said smiling, as she eased herself into a chair. She dived into the chicken noodle soup he made, ignoring his plea to slow down &amp; not choke. She wanted food badly, as she woke up empty.

Sitting back, she sighed happily. "Thanks B. Feel better already". He couldn't help but chuckle. _Classic Emilia_, he thought as he passed her water bottle over.

An hour had passed, and Emilia's hangover was nothing more than a memory. They had gone for their daily jog on the beach. They went from their flat to the nearby pier and back. As they came in, they mail came through the slot on the door, and it was Bodie's turn to sort through it all; it didn't take long though. Some was fan mail. One was the water bill. Another was a letter listing when Aubrey's next yacht party was. And then there was on for Emilia.

Hey walked into the living room to see Emilia channel surfing. "Em, got one for you". "Give it here" she asked, casually holding her free hand out. Sitting down, Bodie flicked through some texts he received from Mo regarding him accidently leaving his sunglasses at Mo's apartment.

"Oh my god".

He looked up from his phone to see his friend looking slightly worried. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"One of my uncles has had an accident, and now he's in a coma" she replied. He could see she was generally shocked. Who else wouldn't be. He got up and sat beside her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "It'll be alright Em. I'm sure he'll come out of it.". "Thanks B".

_**Two weeks later…**_

It was the same routine. Get up. Wash. Eat. Jog. Mail. Not that they'd get tired of the same thing. It was like a well oiled machine. It was Emilia's turn to rummage through the mail today. She could see the usual fan mail, an electric bill, another DCI paycheck, and one just for her.

She strolled right into the living room. Bodie was playing a round of Halo 4 with Glitch, and they were wrecking Angel's team. Emilia couldn't help but smile a bit when she saw Angel get to plasma grenades strapped to him at the same time, and proceeded to open the letter. If you could see, her eyes were moving left to right very fast, but they got slower until she was at a crawl. The smile was gone. A bad feeling was creeping up inside of her.

Bodie could see Emilia was not looking like her normal self. "Guys, somethings come up. BRB". He put the controller down &amp; took off the headset. "What's wrong Em?". She looked at him, and he could see should was very sad. Bodie moved over immediately, and she hugged him. "C'mon Em. Tell me".

"You know how two weeks ago I got that letter about my uncle".

"Yeah".

"Well, the letter says that he might not come out of it".

She buried her face in his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around his friend. Then decided to read the letter himself.

_Dear Emilia_

_As you know, your uncle, Pablo Sanchez, is in a coma. The hospital has regretfully informed us that this coma may be irreversible, as signs showing that he may possibly have near fatal brain injuries are surfacing. The blow to the head he received to the head in the accident he was involved in may have now cost him his life. The whole family is grieving, even though life support hasn't been taken off. That action is still up for debate_.

He couldn't believe what he just read. But why else would Emilia's head be buried in his shirt. One of her kin is on the brink of 'leaving'. Then he noticed that one part of the letter hadn't been unfolded. He peeled the paper over and read what was left.

_As a result, the family has been discussing about where his children shall be placed once he is gone. After many heated discussions, it has been decided that you shall be the new caregiver of your cousins Alexa &amp; Dante. We know for a fact you are mature enough to care for them. They shall arrive by airplane on Saturday by noon if all goes to plan._

_Aunty Maria_

_New caregiver!?_, he thought. Now this was unexpected, as there was now going to be two more people in this house, whom he has never met before. Then he realised that she had to know, but not from his mouth. "Um, Emilia. There's more to the letter. You might wanna read it".

The brunette raised her head from his shirt, eyes slightly red. She took the letter back and read the rest. Now he didn't expect a change in emotions to come to come this quickly, as when Emilia read it, she went from sad to stunned.

"Emilia?"

"Bodie…"

"You okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?"

"Nope"

"Correct. 'Cause now I've got two cousins moving in here . No questions asked. And I only know little about them".

"They're coming tomorrow".

There was an awkward silence. Emilia just rested on Bodie's shoulder. They both stared out the window, wondering what was going to happen tomorrow. How will these cousins act? Will they be a problem? Will they question their relationship?

All that would be answered soon.

**So that's my first DC fanfic.**

**I hope I got Emilia's &amp; Bodie's personalities, quirks, and all that correctly.**

**And yeah, It got a little sad. Sorry about that, though I hope it did make you sad because that would mean I wrote it perfectly.**

**The first batch of OCs, Dante &amp; Alexa: The Cousins, are on their way now. So stay tuned to see who they really are.**

**See ya!**


	2. New Arrivals

**Chapter 2 - New Arrivals**

Morning routines went by as usual. Get up. Eat. Excercise. Mail. But today, Emilia &amp; Bodie were feeling a mix of emotions. Yesterday, they found out that Emilia's uncle was not coming out of his coma, and since he was a single parent, the immediate family had decided to make her his children's guardian. This obviously didn't sit well with her.

It was 2 hours away before their plane would land, and the duo were just lounging in front of the television. Bodie was once again having a rematch against Angel with Glitch on Halo 4, though this time there were 4 teams, and they made an alliance to spawn kill Kerith a couple of times. The Glitterati occasionally screamed, making Emilia laugh at his misery, and she could also hear Aubrey giggling through the speakers, and Jaryn made an occasional threat, but even she couldn't help but giggle when Glitch landed on him with a Warthog, which ensued more screams, Jaryn making an 'apology', and with that the platinum blonde rage quitted.

After seeing that Kerith had left the lobby, Emilia took the opportunity to tell them the news.

"Hey guys? I got some news" said Emilia, loud enough to stop Glitch sadistically laughing.

"What?" was all three's answers, showing interest.

"In under two hours, I've got two of my cousins arriving at the airport. They're gonna be living with me &amp; B from now on" the brunette stated.

This of course caused the private chat to go silent, long enough for it to sink in. Then came the reactions.

"Whoa, really? That's awesome" was Glitch's reaction. Easily excited as usual.

"Nice to know" was Aubrey's reaction. Probably thinking they'll annoy her to hell and back.

"_Felicidades_ Emilia" was Angel's reaction, trying to counter Aubrey's annoyance.

The game went back to normal, with Glitch's team winning as usual. No one knows how or why he's so good at video games. Mo thinks his talent for dancing has 'leaked' into his prowess for video games, which is a good enough theory.

Bodie looked at his watch to see there was an hour left. Emilia noticed this and decided to drive to the airport. They went out front to their method of transportation: a Jeep Wrangler with a red paintjob &amp; white accents. Emilia jumped into the driver's seat while Bodie jumped in the other side.

It was common knowledge to never let Bodie drive. Sure, he was an awesome guy, epic dancer, and a tough lifeguard, but he was a terrible driver. It started as a rumor before all the crews joined DCI, and after the Tan incident, everyone realised that it was true.

Basically, DCI gave them (and The Glitterati &amp; Ninja crews) all a holiday in California, and at one point, they decided to have a go-kart race. The most notable event was Bodie completely missing turns, driving into the barrier a couple of times, and at one point he turn the go-kart off by accident, and everyone overlapped him once. Not a vacation highlight for him.

They eventually arrived at Central City International Airport. Emilia looked at her phone, seeing that there has just 15 minutes to spare, before catching up to Bodie as he was reaching the entrance. The arrivals lounge was almost empty, with only a couple people milling around.

Emilia sat down on a bench, looking out the glass facade that faced the airstrip. The flight from New York was going to arrive soon, with the cousins aboard. Then she started thinking a little harder one what info she had on them. They both came from her mother's side, whom was her favourite. Alexa was 14, the same as Glitch &amp; Li'l T, while Dante was 18, just 2 years younger than herself. Alexa apparently had some dancing skills while Dante was a bit of a computer nerd, yet from the photos she's seen, he looks like he's more of an athlete or something.

After a while, the intercom announced the plane's arrival as it slide onto the tarmac. And soon, people started to stream out of the gate, prompting Bodie to hold up a sign saying 'Alexa &amp; Dante', which Emilia quickly turned the right way. More and more people streamed through, but none approached them, until the last group of people came out.

What they saw was a teenager with short black hair looking down the jetway, only for a slightly smaller girl; with flowing brown hair stopping at her elbows, coming into view.

"You took way too long" he said, sounding displeased.

"Hey, I was busting. Take a chill pill" she replied, giving him a glare, before turning her head to see Emilia &amp; Bodie. There faces went from annoyed to embarrassed, before finally walking over. Then there was a brief period of awkward silence.

Emilia looked at the two teens standing before her, taking a deep breath. "Well, I'm Emilia, and this is Bodie" she said, gesturing towards Bodie, who gave a small smile &amp; a nervous wave. The next silence was brief, then the girl speaked. "I'm Alexa. And he's Dante". "Hi" was he said, then there was more silence, before they silently agreed to leave.

As the girls talked up front, Dante stayed behind with Bodie, until he decided to talk as well. "So…, are you &amp; Emilia-" "Um, no. We're best friends. We flat together, and that's it" Bodie replied, going red, which only made Dante even more suspicious. "I'll believe it when I see it" he chuckled. Once they got to the jeep, the cousins threw their luggage in the back, and drove off.

The ride was pretty much awkward silence. The kind that makes you think some heavenly deity has slowed down time to mess with you. But eventually, they arrived at the house. "Whoa, nice place" said Alexa, taking in the sight of her new home. Only for Dante to shove a bag into her arms. "C'mon sis, I'm not doing all the work" he said, carrying bags through the front door with Bodie. Giving a brief sigh, she walked inside with her load and looked around. Everything seem modern, yet it was still pretty average. Soon, all the luggage was brought in &amp; the teens were shown their rooms.

Alyssa didn't care that it looked small, but there was a decent sized closet and a large window looking over the beach to make up for it if she did. Dante's room, however, was larger, which made her slightly jealous.

About an hour later, Dante &amp; Bodie were already having guy time on Halo 4, with the blonde showing the teen off to the other guys. And teaching him the trade of trolling Kerith. Emilia watched as usual, but left to see what Alexa was doing. She had been in her room, apparently making it 'her little space'. Going up the stairs, and down the hall, she could see the door was still closed.

"Alexa?" she said, knocking on the door. "Come in". And with that, she opened the door, and saw a glimpse into Alexa's world. In one corner of the room was her bed obviously, with a big teddy bear on it. In another corner, was stack after stack of music CDs. Nelly Furtado to Calvin Harris. The Black Eyed Peas to Beyoncé. She had quite the collection.

"Wow. I don't remember your bag being able to carry all that" Emilia said, looking quite stunned. "Oh, I have my ways" she said, with an innocent smile. Then they heard screaming coming from the living room. Most likely Kerith's, though it sounds more like a war cry fueled by revenge. They were glad to not be down there.

Then Emilia decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, I heard you can dance"

"Who told you?"

"Aunty Maria"

"Trust her to leak details beforehand. Anyways, yes. I can"

"Cool. Mind if you show me some moves?"

"Okay"

"Well then, follow me"

The girls exited and walked down the stairs, pausing to take a peek into the living room. Kerith was indeed on a rampage. And it seems Glitch had just gotten Mo &amp; Dare into the game. And from Emilia could tell from the other screams amidst the chaos, Lima &amp; Li'l T had joined too.

"I think we should leave them to it" said Emilia, getting a quick nod from a slightly frightened Alexa, before they both stepped away slowly. Alexa hadn't been down this end of the house, though she knew the secondary bathroom was down here. They walked all the way to the end, which had a door. Emilia opened it to reveal an empty room.

"Welcome to the practice room" she said as she walked to the middle of the room, which was almost empty, except for a boom box in the center.

"Show me what you got".

**Finally. Chapter 2 is done! :)**

**Sorry I took so long, it's just that school started 3 weeks ago &amp; I was so busy with school work. I guess this is what happens when you become lazy in the holidays, then decide to write fanfiction, only to realize you have only a couple of days before school.**

**But hey, it's my 4th year at college, so of course I'm gonna have loads to do.**

**Anyways, as you can tell, this is set after DC3. The PRO routines from Spotlight do exist, but the game itself is not in the storyline. I'll eventually add OC bios to my page, but that will be a while, as will the next chapters. And by the way, the long the time period between chapters, the larger the chapters will be to make up for it.**

**And yes, I'll use the whole Halo 4 thing as sort of a side story, but it won't be fully explored. Unless I make a chapter about it.**

**So yeah.**

**...**

**Bye!**


End file.
